There have been many attempts made to control the temperature of liquid within Babies Bottles, but with very little success. One such attempt was made by Kalyk in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,122. This invention fell short of providing automated temperature control for liquids in baby feeding bottles. Kalyk's invention involves nothing more than immersing a bottle with cold liquid into a container of warm water, and letting the bottle remain until thermal equilibrium is reached. Kalyk's method of warming liquid within bottles is not applicable for this application.